Happy Birthday Onii-sama
by aoiyuki-bluesnow
Summary: Sebentar lagi ulang tahun onii-sama, dan onii-chan yang aneh mengajak membuat kejutan. Hm, onii-sama akan terkejut tidak ya? untuk really late B'day fic for Midorima Shintarou. Seharusnya 7 Juli kemarin. Maaf onii-sama


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © Aoiyuki**

**7th July, it's Midorima Shintaro**

**Rate : T**

**Note : This time its Birthday Fic for Midorima. Like always be aware of OOCness from all character. You (reader) will become Midorima little sister. Change of point of view and timeline whitout warn, prepare yourself. Please forgive me if the story full of error.**

**The last one, hope you enjoy it. HAPPY READING ALL**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai hijau berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari. Ditengah musim panas Tokyo yang boleh dibilang sangat panas, gadis itu terus berjalan. Untung saja topi lebar berwarna krem berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya, melindungi gadis itu hingga tempat tujuannya.

Cring.

Lonceng yang terpasang pada pintu sebuah toko bergoyang. Memperdengarkan bunyi bergemerincing yang menandakan datangnya pelanggan. Sayangnya sosok pelanggan yang dimaksud tak kunjung terlihat. Pemilik toko yang kebingungan mulai mencari sang pelanggan yang tak jua menampakan wujudnya. Pemilik toko sudah menyerah mencari saat sebuah suara pelan bagai bisikan angin terdengar.

"Ano, apa di sini ada patung kirin dari batu marmer?"

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

_"O, jadi kau itu Hime yang melegenda itu ya?"_

_Di depanku sekarang ini, seorang onii-chan yang aneh sedang berjongkok dan mengusap-usap dagunya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Onii-sama pernah bilang jangan pergi dengan orang mencurigakan, dan onii-chan yang aneh ini menurutku mencurigakan, tapi._

_Sekali lagi kulihat onii-chan yang aneh dengan seksama._

_Rambut hitam dengan sisiran belah tengah, bahkan poninya juga. Mata tajam sehitam batu kuarsa. Onii-chan yang aneh sepertinya tidak terlalu tinggi. Setidaknya dia kalah tinggi dari onii-sama. Lalu seragamnya... mirip seragam onii-sama. Hm, onii-chan yang aneh tidak berbohong. Aku yakin dia temannya onii-sama._

_Setelah puas dengan dunianya sendiri, onii-chan yang aneh kembali memandangku lalu terkekeh pelan._

_"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan adiknya Midorima begini. Ternyata warna rambut dan mata kalian itu turunan ya? Kukira Midorima mewarnai rambutnya jadi hijau karena 'saran' oha asa.", kata onii-chan yang aneh seperti pada dirinya sendiri._

_Uh, aku mulai tak meyukai onii-chan yang aneh ini._

_Tanpa berbicara apa-apa aku melompat turun dari bangku taman. Jangan tertawa, meski umurku sudah 11 tahun tapi tinggiku belum mencapai 140 cm._

_Sepertinya tindakanku sudah menarik onii-chan yang aneh untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia memandangku heran lalu berkata, "Loh sudah mau pergi? Onii-chan kan belum selesai bicara denganmu."_

_Sebagai balasan, kupandangi onii-chan yang aneh lagi. Onii-chan yang aneh sedang bangun dari posisi jongkok lalu berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. Uh, kalau dari dekat begini onii-chan yang aneh terlihat tinggi juga. Aku bahkan sampai harus menengadah untuk melihat wajahnya. Sebuah seringai—atau mungkin senyum aneh?—sudah terpampang di wajah onii-chan yang aneh. Perasaanku rasanya tidak enak nih._

_"Sebentar lagi tanggal 7 Juli ya. Itu artinya ulang tahun Shin-chan juga sudah dekat ya."_

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

"Maaf nona kecil. Benda seperti itu tak ada di sini. Terimakasih sudah mampir. Silakan datang lagi."

Ini sudah toko ke-6 yang kumasuki dan tak ada satupun yang menjual maupun sekedar memiliki benda itu. Hah, panas sekali. Rasanya sudah tak kuat lagi.

Uh, dame, dame. Ini semua demi onii-sama. Berjuanglah.

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

_"Jadi begitulah. Bagaimana?", Takao bertanya dengan bangga. Sebuah ide brilian baru saja diutarakan dari hasil pemikiran absurdnya._

_Apapun yang menyangkut Shin-chan memberikan penghiburan tersendiri untuk diikuti atau sekedar dilihat. Selain rekan dalam bermain basket mereka kan teman sekelas yang duduknya berurutan. Kalau boleh ditambahkan, sebenarnya dia sudah menganggap Shin-chan sebagai sahabat. Tapi hal itu tak pernah diutarakannya. Melihat sikap Shin-chan yang langsung berubah 180 derajad menjadi kaku dan kikuk lantaran mendapat perhatian yang berlebihan membuatnya urung mengatakannya di depan umum. Ano tsundere megane-kun._

_Kembali pada realita di depan mata saat ini. Gadis kecil berambut hijau terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Kedua alisnya terlihat hampir menyatu membentuk huruf v sempurna. Bibir bawahnya terkulum tanpa sadar, kebiasaannya saat berpikir. Kedua tangannya sibuk bergerak asal, seperti mensimulasikan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya._

_Takao tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Untuk anak umur 11 tahun, tingginya terbilang pendek. Bahkan Takao mengira dia anak kelas 1 SD saat pertama bertemu. Siapa sangka, gadis kecil itu sudah berumur 11 tahun, bisa dibilang dia sudah kelas 5 SD dan siapa sangka kalau gadis mungil tadi adik Shin-channya. Wew, kebetulan yang kebetulan sekali._

_"Baiklah.", kata gadis itu akhirnya._

_Takao tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia berhasil membujuk salah satu pemain utama yang dibutuhkan dalam rencana absurdnya kali ini._

_"Tapi onii-chan janji ya," sepertinya gadis kecil ini belum memperbolehkan senyum terkembang sempurna di wajah Takao, "Shin-nii akan memakai baju model bangsawan inggris abad 18an oke?"_

_He~, kalau masalah itu sih tenang saja. Akan kupastikan Shin-chan memakainya atau mengenakan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan khekhekhe._

_Alis hijau gadis itu terangkat sebelah. Melihatnya Takao nyengir jail, "Tenang saja. Akan kupastikan Shin-chan memakainya. Kalau perlu akan kupakaikan dengan tanganku sendiri. Bagaimana? Deal?"_

_Dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan gadis itu mengangguk._

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

"Kau membawaku kemana Takao?"

Midorima meronta dalam jeratan tali yang entah mengapa bisa melilit tubuhnya.

Jawabannya, karena sesaat sebelum Midorima pulang—dengan kereta yang ditarik Takao seperti biasa, beberapa—tepatnya 4 orang termasuk Takao mengepungnya dan mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali. Sebenarnya yang mengikat tubuhnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anggota starter tim basket Shutoku. Bahkan kaptennya Otsubo yang paling semangat—paling rapi mengikatnya.

"Tenang saja Shin-chan. Aku akan membawamu ke surga hehehehe.", Takao tertawa sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Otak Midorima bekerja mencerna kata-kata Takao. Membawaku ke surga — membawaku menuju kematian — membawa dengan kereta — membuat kecelakaan lalu lintas lalu mati — membuktikan ramalan oha asa salah karena seharusnya cancer berada di urutan paling atas. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Midorima mulai berpikiran aneh.

Kesimpulannya : otak Midorima saat ini sedang konslet.

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

"Ojou-chan gomen, di toko ini tidak ada barang yang kau cari."

Ini sudah toko ke-10, dan masih belum dapat juga. Huh, apa patung kirin memang sulit sekali dicari?

Matahari sudah beranjak untuk menghilang dalam balutan cahaya senja. Uh, kalau aku harus mencarinya ke toko barang antik di persfektur sebelah, aku tak akan sempat untuk datang tepat waktu. Kalau aku pergi, belum tentu ada toko yang menjualnya, dan onii-chan yang aneh akan merasa kecewa.

Tapi, onii-sama. Onii-sama, aku juga ingin memberi hadiah. Aku ingin onii-sama bahagia. Uh, hadiah. Hadiah. Hadiah, apa ya?

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

"Takao, sekali lagi kutanya. Apa maksud ini semua nanodayo?"

Makhluk bawel di depanku ini sungguh tak berniat untuk berkooperatif. Bukannya menjawab dia malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil nyengir, "Ayaya, Shin-chan. Dengan penampilan seperti itu seharusnya kau juga cobalah bersikap seperti pangeran, nyehehe."

Cengiran itu. Ya, cengiran menyebalkan itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Sudahlah Takao, kalau kau tak juga menjelaskannya maka aku tak mau memakai ini lagi nanodayo.", tanganku sudah bergerak untuk melepaskan pakaian aneh yang secara paksa dipakaikan padaku. Apa dia tak berpikir kalau musim panas makin terasa panas dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Ah, tunggu Shin-chan. Kau tak mau membuat sang putri kecewa kan?"

Heh, putri? Apa yang dipikirkannya dengan otak itu?

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah berbalik pergi ke balik tirai yang entah mengapa ada di ruangan ini. Ah, aku lupa, sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu ini di mana!

Oke, tenangkan dirimu. Hari ini cancer punya peruntungan yang buruk dengan ballroom, selama ruang ini bukan ballroom maka bersama Takao bukan sesuatu yang merusak peruntunganku.

Ah, sepertinya urusannya di balik tirai sudah selesai. Tunggu. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

Mataku terbelalak, mungkin keduanya sudah memancarkan binar kekaguman. Mungkin aku sudah bereaksi berlebihan, tapi percaya deh, siapapun yang melihat onii-sama saat ini pasti akan bereaksi sama persis denganku.

Seperti janjinya, onii-sama mengenakan pakaian abad 18an. Bahkan yang dipakainya adalah baju pangeran berwarna putih dengan border keemasan. Rambutnya ditata rapi, disisir ke belakang. Dan yang lebih penting, mata emeraldnya tak lagi tertutup kacamata. Onii-sama sudah berubah menjadi ouji-sama. Huwa, aku rela mati saat ini juga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga kami-sama memberiku hadiah sehebat ini dalam hidupku. Oh, aku tak tahu lagi siapa sebenarnya yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Setelah dapat menguasai diriku kembali, dengan malu-malu kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju onii-sama.

"Shin-nii selamat ulang tahun.", aku dapat melihat senyum samar di wajah onii-sama sebelum kutambahkan, "Jadi, tolong berdansalah denganku."

Aku mengatakannya. Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya.

Heh? Uh? E~h? Aku salah lihat kan? Pasti salah lihat. Karena sejenak, wajah onii-sama memucat.

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

Takao sudah ngakak sejak Midorima imouto keluar. Memang pantas anak itu disebut hime.

Dengan baju model gothloli berlengan pendek berwarna dominan hitam dengan aksen merah anak itu tampak menawan. Imut dan terlihat tegas secara bersamaan. Cantik dan terlihat kekanakan di saat yang sama.

Dan ekspresi Midorima sungguh memenuhi ekspektasi Takao. Tak disangka wajah seperti itu bisa berekspresi begitu. Selama ini Takao sudah melihat berbagai ekspresi Midorima, tapi yang ini. Hm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Wajah memerah dan mata yang berbinar, mulut yang terbuka tanpa sadar serta aura-aura sweet yang menguar darinya. Seperti orang jatuh cinta? Wew, setidaknya itu yang dilihat Takao.

Dan wajah yang itu berubah menjadi seputih kertas begitu mendengar dansa. Segera, segala bentuk pikiran nista menerpa otak Takao.

"Shin-nii?", gadis bersurai hijau tadi bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Uh, sebaiknya aku hanya menonton. Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Takao saat ini.

"Ya?", Midorima masih dalam keadaan setengah mengawang.

"Dame?"

Demi semua lucky item yang dikumpulkannya selama ini, sejak kapan adiknya berubah menjadi malaikat seimut ini.

"Tentu saja tidak.", dengan wajah bersemu yang coba ditutupinya Midorima mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya melakukan gerakan menaikan benda yang saat ini hilang dari wajahnya. Seketika tubuh kaku mendadak, mata sewarna alam itu memandang takut-takut ke arah adiknya.

Tatapan itu dibalas dengan sambutan pada uluran tangannya. Jangan lupa senyum manis yang menyertainya.

Bahkan tanpa disadari mereka, tangan itu sudah bergerak sendiri, memposisikannya pada pinggang dan genggaman masing-masing. Musik klasik mengalun memenuhi seluruh ballroom. Melodi-melodi dari canon in D minor mengalun seiring langkah-langkah keduanya.

**Happy Birthday Onii-sama © bluesnow**

Ulang tahun kali ini sungguh keren. Ini semua berkat onii-chan yang aneh. Terima kasih Taka-nii.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Taka-nii dengan senyum penuh tanda tanya.

Aku mengingat kejadian 1 jam lalu.

_"__Eh, hime ada apa? Kenapa tidak keluar, Shin-chan sudah menunggu di luar loh. Dan sesuai janji, Shin-chan sudah memakai pakaian pfft, yah kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti."_

_Aku masih bungkam. Onii-chan yag aneh masih berjuang menahan tawa. Apa ini tak apa ya?_

_"__Tidak jadi saja.", ucapku tanpa memandang onii-chan yang aneh. Bulir-bulir keputus asaan sudah mengalir turun membasahi pipiku._

_Onii-chan yang aneh tampak terkejut melihat ekspresiku. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah onii-chan yang aneh berjongkok di hadapanku dan menghapus jejak air mata yang sudah keluar dan hampir keluar dari kedua mataku. Tangan besar dan hangat itu menyentuh pipi dan ujung mataku lembut, lalu mengusapnya._

_"__Hei, jika seorang putri menangis maka semuanyapun akan merasa sedih. Tugas seorang putri adalah membawa kebahagiaan kan? Dialah tokoh utama untuk membawa happy ending pada sebuah cerita. Jadi ayo tersenyum. Pangeran sudah menunggu kedatangan putri cantik yang tersenyum, bukan putri yang bersimbah air mata kesedihan."_

_"__Tapi, patung kirinnya. Aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah pada Shin-nii."_

_"__Menurutku Shin-chan sudah senang sekali dengan hadirnya hime. Ayo."_

_Sejak itu, pandanganku berubah. Mungkin onii-chan yang aneh tak seaneh apa yang kupikirkan. Mungkin, onii-chan yang aneh bisa menjadi pangeran juga._

"Taka-nii, terima kasih."

Cup.

Dengan sedikit jinjit kukecup pipi Taka-nii sebelum dia beranjak pergi. Lalu aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Samar-samar kudengar geraman onii-sama di luar sana. "Takao…", kira-kira seperti itu.

Oh, ternyata onii-sama masih sayang padaku. Hehehe, pandanganku pada Taka-nii mungkin sudah berubah tapi tetap onii-sama yang nomor satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[next day]**

Sebuah email berisi foto dari alamat tak dikenal masuk ke dalam ponselku

2014/07/08 07:00

From : kazutaka

Subject : present 4 u

I-ini…

**[SMA Shutoku]**

"Aku tak percaya ini."

"Heh, ternyata Midorima bisa seperti ini juga ya."

"Hebat, kau hebat bisa mendapatkan ini semua."

Mading yang tiga hari ini sepi pengunjung tiba-tiba menjadi populer dengan berbagai jenis siswa mampir di depannya.

Kerumunan itu makin menjadi begitu pemeran utama hadir di antara mereka.

Surai hijau berkacamata dan tangan berperban. Dialah pemeran utama kita. Dan hal pertama yang dikataka—diteriakannya adalah, "Takao!"

Dalang dibalik ini semua sedang bersembunyi dengan senyum jail dan tawa tertahan, dipandangnya ponsel yang masih memperlihatkan mail yang dikirimkannya pada hime.

"Shin-chan selamat ulang tahun."

**[Modorima's home]**

Kau sedang loncat-loncat di atas kasur. Mengangkat tinggi ponselmu yang menunjukan foto Midorima dengan wajah merah bersemu merangkulmu—sebenarnya sedang dalam posisi berdansa. Senyum tak pernah pudar dari wajahmu. Satu hal yang akan kau ingat.

Taka-nii, you are the best.

But Shin-nii i love you most.

**—owari—**

* * *

Note : Hm, oke. Sekali lagi maaf. Internet lagi nggak bersahabat. Telat BANGET ngepost fic ulang tahun. Dan tetep nggak dijamin semua suka. Oke maaf dengan error yang mungkin nggak kedeteksi, dan cerita boring. Meski sudah terlambat lebih dari seminggu tapi...

Happy Birthday Midorima Shintarou

Reader sekalian terima kasih sudah membaca. Well, happy reading.


End file.
